Eldest
by NagiNata no Rukia
Summary: Itachi is not the eldest of the head of the Uchiha family. The title of the eldest belongs to someone else. And that is his Elder Sister.
1. Naming

** "Sister please tell me about my name please," Itachi said on his third birthday to his smiling sister. "But you've heard it over a thousand times," Shurrei complained. "Please," Itachi pleaded. Shurrei pondered the thought for a moment before saying, "Yes". She sat down and seated herself in the traditional way placing her hand on her thighs to signal Itachi to sit on her lap. Itachi quickly took a seat on Shurrei's lap. **

** _"Shurrei, you are here to see the new head of household of the Uchiha the child that will replace you," Fugaku said sternly to his 7 year old daughter. "I understand, Father," the little girl said obediently. The doors of the Nursery opened to show Mikoto lying in a hospital bed holding baby in a bundle of cloth. Shurrei raced to her mother's side and looked at the small child. The baby looked up at her and seemed to smile. She gave the baby a smirk. "Itachi," Shurrei mouthed_. **

** "Onee-chan," Itachi said with a smile. "Ni-chan," Shurrei replied with a smirk. And for the rest of that day they watched the cherryblossums bloom together.**


	2. Engagement

** Dressed in a white kimono, Shurrei stepped out of her room. Her hair tied neatly together to resemble an iris held togther by a hairpin. Her face powdered white, and her lips covered with rouge. Before long Mikto brought the engagement veil and placed it on Shurrei's head completely covering her face. "You look beautiful for you Yuino," Mikoto complimented. "Thank you, Mother," was all that Shurrei could say. She was very nervous about her Yuino. Mikoto was scanning Shurrei to spot any errors when she saw Shurrei's kimono rustle. "Itachi, come out here right now," Mikoto said staring at the lump in Shurrei's kimono. Itachi slowly moved from under Shurrei's kimono. He wsa dressed in a black hakumo. "Come now it's time to meet the lovely groom," Mikoto said approvingly.**

** As Shurrei took a seat in the living room, Itachi took a good long look at the groom. He was a middle-aged boy with gray hair with a mask covering his face dressed in a Hakumo. Seated next to him was The groom's Father. From across the room he was his father and sister staring at the groom. "Ohaiyo Gozaiimasuda," Fugaku murmered. "Same too you," Sakumo replied. Itachi could tell that the tension was still between them. "I'm please to meet you and your son, Sakumo-san," Shurrei said politely showing gratitude before bowing. "I'm pleased to meet you too," Sakumo whispered. "Let me inroduce you to my son, Kakashi," Sakumo continued. "Pleasure to meet you, Konoha-san," Kakashi stated. Itachi knew that Shurrei's name was not in fact Shurrei it was really Konoha but Shurrei's nickname had stuck every since her brith. "I offer my daughter to your son if you pay a small fee, Sakumo-san," Fugaku grunted. Sakumo was quite pleased with Konoha's attitude with the situtation and who was very polite and would make his son a fine wife and from the way Kakashi looked he seemed to like Konoha. "Name your price and quickly, Fugaku," Sakumo said happily. "1,000,000 yen," Fugaku stated. "I willing accept," Sakumo told Fugaku. Fugaku nodded in approval. There in front of him was a box which he slowly opened pulling out a red thread. Sakumo did the same. Fugaku and Sakumo both tied the red thread around their children's pinkie finger then tied them together at the middle of the room. Soon the engagement ceremony was underway and had finished hours later. Itachi could see that during the entire ceremony that Shurrei and Kakashi held each other in an embrace. **

** Mikoto, who was seated next to Itachi, leaned up to his ear and said, "Itachi, this marriage will be for the good of the family and for Shurrei. You must be proud of your sister for she has done this all for you not a moment of hesitation. Thank her". Itachi did as his mother had said and seated himself beside his sister. As he took a seat he spotted her ribbon and it was covered in blood. Little did he know of his sister's failing health. But as he gazed at his sister an iris behind her was dieing he couldn't help but wonder what was to happen. **


	3. Broken

** It was many months since Shurrei's Yui-no, and Shurrei and Kakashi could not be more happy but ,unsurprisingly,to Itachi's jealousy. The reason for his jealousy was that his sister was too busy with he "husband" that she had little to no time to spend with him at all. But he held his tongue for the love of his sister. And one might say this "Enjoy Happiness while it last for happiness does not last forever" and for Shurrei this sentence was true. A rumor was flying around about Sakumo Hatake and it was disgracing the Hatake family name. Harming the engagement between the Uchiha and the Hatake. The engagement between Shurrei and Kakashi was haeding to an end. **

** It was a beautiful in Autumn, Itachi and Shurrei were eating fish at the "Valley of the Ends". Itachi greatly enjoyed eating fish but it was quite rare now a days because Shurrei was now too busy with Kakashi. But when it came down to everything it wasn't really about the fish it was about the time they spent together fishing. "How's the fish, Itachi?" Shurrei said through a full mouth. "It's delicious, Onee-chan," Itachi managed to say. He saw a ring on Shurrei's fourth finger, no doubt a gift from Kakashi. "How have you and Kakashi been, Nee-san," Itachi muttered with a hint of jealousy. Shurrei took a long time to answer but finally she said,"We are doing just fine,little brother. But -". Shurrei decided not to continue he sentence so they sat in silence for a while. The silence was broken by the sound of fluttering wings. It was Suzaku, Shurrei's mailing falcon. "Shurrei-sama your father has requested for you to come home. It is very important! Sakumo Hatake has committed seppuku and left his son is disgrace!" Suzaku stated. "Thank you, Suzaku," Shurrei replied almost immediately but her face showed nothing but shock. Shurrei then left without another word leaving Itachi in confusion.**

** Itachi came home an hour later. He came home undetected and decided not to bother anyone. As he was on his way to his room, he heard a shout in the family room. What was wrong? Itachi slowly eased his way to the family. The bamboo were barely opened only allowing Itachi as little as possible. Inside he saw Shurrei sitting next to Kakashi across from them was Fugaku. "Kakashi, you're father has committed seppuku and with him he took his status as well as yours. Sadly the Uchiha's must make great political marriage for the benefit of the clan. Thereby we can no longer permit the marriage between you and my daughter," Fugaku grunted out. Itachi couldn't help but let out a gasp. Shurrei eyes shot at the papaer screen. "Itachi, come here right now!" Shurrei shouted! Itachi stricken with fear crept into the room. "Y-y-yes, Sister?" Itachi stammered as he bended down to bow. Shurrei pushed her knee up and stood up. "Shurrei, Wait!" Kakashi shouted. All Shurrei did was stare at Kakashi. Though she made no moition he eyes told of her true feeling: Sadness. She took Itachi's hand and left the room. As Shurrei was storming arond the house her grip on Itachi's hand tightened but he refused to scream. It tightened until he could bare no more and let out the smallest of screams. Shurrei's released Itachi's hand and said while trembling, "I'm sorry". He pulled him into a hug and held him close. Itachi did the same closing his eyes for not wanting to see the weakness in his sister. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a lotus in it's full bloom closing up until it was barely visible to his vision. **


	4. Bliss

**Shurrei was never a person to cry over something when she was sad. She was more of a passive person, ignoring everything and everybody. And very few things could change her mood. There were many details that showed that Shurrei was not over Kakashi. She wore her hair in the iris style just like on the day of her Yui-no, and she still wore the ring that Kakashi had given her. ****Ever since Shurrei's the "Broken Engagement", Shurrei was constantly clinging to Itachi. Itachi was glad to have her around him but the fact that it was only from grief made her attention miserable. Itachi had began to sympathize with his sister but that only made her mood fouler. One day when he made a comment on his feelings she looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Pity is for those who deserve it and we as ninja do not deserve it" and stormed out of the room without another word. **

**One day, while Shurrei saw practicing her calligraphy, a knock came to the door. Shurrei casually opened the door saying "Welcome" neglectfully. "Nee, Nee, Shurrei-chan don't tell me you've already forgotten me," the voice said comedically. As she turned to see the person at the door, she let out a gasp. Standing at the doorway was none other then her Cousin Obito. She jumped graciously into his arms ,which he held out invitingly to her, like a child. It had been a month or so ,but to her is seemed like years, since she last saw him. She had grown since she last seen him so when she jumped into his arms he crumbled under both Shurrei's weight and his. They hit the ground with a thunderous thud. The thud surprised Itachi, so he came downstairs to see what had happened. Too his surprise he found Shurrei and Obito lying on the ground laughing hysterically. He hadn't seen her smile like this since Shurrei's Yui-no when she saw Kakashi. "I am staying for a week or so, and I wish to spend it with you and Itachi," Obito stated as he and Shurrei began to get up. "Then you shall feel most welcomed here, Cousin Obito," Shurrei replied sweetly.**

**They spent there days playing sho and go, eating only cherryblossum cakes. Sometimes they would play with Shurrei's ball. A game they would play would be red thread, where one person throws the ball to the other people adn if you're finger was caught in the hole of the red thread you were to marry that person. This game was completely innocent because of the fact that they were all related. There time together reminded Itachi of the time when it was only him and Shurrei. An average day ,in that time, would begin when Shurrei woke up at about 5:00 A.M. to do her morning thinking. At around 6 o'clock Shurrei would begin to cook breakfast for the family. Itachi would wake up casually at seven. Soon everyone in the family would be awake and they would have breakfast together every breakfast different in it's own special way. Next, Shurrei would do her morning chores while Itachi did as he pleased. Followed by that Shurrei and Itachi would study for hours on end. Lunch came next nothing special usually a few ricballs with mini octopi on the side. Between the hours of 1-3 o'clock you could ask Shurrei a favor or two. No one ever bothered Shurrei in any other time for she was too intuned with her schedule, the exception only for Itachi. Dinner came soon after and a quick bath before bed. Still through Shurrei's schedule, Shurrei always found time for Itachi. He still slept with Shurrei. **

**To Shurrei the two most important cousin's of her life was Obito and Shisui. Obito represented Shurrei's life before Itachi's birth and Shisui represented her after Itachi's birth. On day four of Obito's visits, he and Itachi sat down in the living room."I remember Shurrei's smile when she was younger," Obito suddnely said sternly. "It was that of an innocent child. One's who life could not penetrate with it's coldness. But now the closess thing we can get to a smile from her is a smirk," Obito continued. Itachi could not help but feel a little guilty. If he hadn't been born, would his sister be happy never to bear his pain as well as his. "But, I still remember the day when I saw the loveliest smile on her," Obito murmered morely to himself then to Itachi. When, Cousin Obito, When? Itachi wanted to ask but he held his tongue and let his Cousin finish. "It was a bright and sunny day and she had come home from the hospital, to see what was to be her most precious possession, her little brother," Obito ended. Itachi could not surpress his feelings of happiness and he smiled. Suddenly the bamboo slides opened to show Shurrei with three baskets in her hand. "Itachi, Obito, shall we go and picked some strawberries," Shurrei asked pleasantly. Obito began to rise and used a hand gesture which told Itachi that he should come as well. **

**As they began to leave the household, Itachi spotted a lilac bending elegantly with the wind. This was truly bliss. **


	5. Changes

**Soon Obito's visit ended and it was time for him to go. The day when he was to leave, Shurrei and Itachi decided to accompany him. When they reached Konoha's gates, they spotted Minato,Rin, and Kakashi. Itachi heard Shurrei gulp when she saw Kakashi. "Nee, Nee, Cousins, I must now leave you," Obito said as he reached his squadrine. Shurrei picked up the packaging she was holding and gave it to Obito saying, "Here are some cherryblossoms cakes. Eat them well". Obito pulled his cousin in for a hug whispering something that Itachi could not hear. Shurrei seemed to blush at the message. Shurrei turned to go grabbing at Itachi's hand. Itachi did the same. Before he and Shurrei left, Shurrei turned to see something. Something that Itachi couldn't see. Something looming behind Obito. **

**It was a bright and sunny day ,about a week or so after Obito's departure, and Shurrei was sitting in the Uchiha graden with Itachi sleeping on her lap. Itachi slept peacefully until he's sleep was interuptted by the cawing of a hawk. Suzaku had appeared before his mistress. "Minato's squadrine has returned, Konoha-sama," he cried. "Dismissed," Shurrei whispered and within a second of Shurrei's whisper, Suzaku had disappeared. Shurrei slowly shook Itachi awake. "Itachi," Shurrei whispered. "Itachi," Shurrei repeated. "What? What is it, sister," Itachi asked when he woke up. "Obito is coming home," Shurrei replied. Itachi smiled at the thought. Itachi slowly rose up and Shurrei did the same. Itach took Shurrei's hand and they set off for village gates. **

**When they arrived at the gate, they scanned the gate for a sign of Obito. After a while, Itachi gave up but Shurrei was relentless about her search for Obito. Slowly the gates opened. But when the gate opened, Obito was not there. The people who were there were only Minato, Rin, and Kakashi. Shurrei , stricken with fear, ran to the squadrine. "Obito!" Shurrei cried repeatedly but no answer came to her. When she was standing right in front of Kakashi, still screaming Obito's name, her eyes imploring him to say that Obito was there, that he was hiding beind the trees or bushes. But when Kakashi shook his head, the message was clear: Obito was not coming home and never will be. Shurrei let out an ear piercing scream grabbing at her head. Itachi heard Shurrei'sscream and quickly rushed to her side. "Why?!," Shurrei screamed. Kakashi ,instinctivcally, grabbed at her hands trying to stop her from hurting somebody. "Nee-chan, what is it?" Itachi asked nervously. Shurrei didn't answer but instead screamed incredibly rude taunts at Itachi! He had never seen his sister act this way and was afraid. He ran away from the site his sister had become and hid behind a tree only a few feet away from the gates. From the tree, Itachi still watched what was happening at the gate. He saw that Rin was now helping Kakashi control Shurrei but it was becoming more and more apparent that Shurrei wouldn't stop. Minato, sensing this as well, gently but his hand on Shurrei's forehead and within an instant Shurrei was lying motionless in Minato's arms. "You can come out now, Itachi. Help me bring your sister home," Minato stated calmly. Itachi quickly rushed out from behind the tree and began to show Minato the way to the Uchiha household. **

**As soon as the reached the house, Itachi screamed for his parents. Luckily, Mikoto was at home and raced to see what the comotion was. Almost immediately, Mikoto saw Shurrei lying unconcious in Minato's arms. She took her daughter graciously and carried her off to her room. Itachi followed his Mother with a worried look in his eyes. When Shurrei was safely put in her bed, his Mother went downstairs to have a conversation with Minato. Itachi could hear parts of their conversation from Shurrei's room."Obito is dead, Mikoto-san," coming from , what was clearly, Minato. He heard a gasp coem from his mother which slowly turned to tears. "H-h-how?" his mother stuttered. "Crushed to death," Minato stated politely. Minato continued to talk but Itachi could not here anymore. He then heard the door close with a loud thud. About an hour later, he heard his sister stir. He heard his sister say things like "Obito" or "Why". Most likely she was rememebering a past memory between her and Obito. In fact she was remembering this very memory :**

_**"Shurrei come and play with us," Obito said through his laughter. "What are we playing, Cousin?" Shurrei asked innocently. "Death," Obito's replied. Shurrei thought about the choices before saying, "Hai". Shisui soon joined their game. Obito handed everyone a handful of salt and a sutra. "Ichi," Obito said, "Ni," Shurrei followed, and Shisui said "San". Soon they placed the salt onto the sutra. Whos sutra bruned the fastest then that person would be the first to die. Obito's sutra burst into flames almost immediately. Next, Shisui's sutra burned. But, Shurrei's remained the same unburning. After a while Obito burst out laughing. "Looks like Shurrei will be the immortal kunoichi!" Obito mouthed. Soon everyone joined in laughing.**_

**Shurrei opened her eyes to see Itachi's figure standing over her. "Itachi?" Shurrei questioned. Itachi gave Shurrei a nod before jumping on Shurrei and began hugging her. "Don't do that to me ever again," he screamed through tears. I promise you, brother. I will never let you see me like this again. For Obito and for you. Shurrei thought. **

**Obito's funeral was held the next day. Nearly all of the Uchiha clan was there. Obito seemed to be apart of everyone in the Uchiha Clan and his passing was hard on everyone. At Obito's funeral, Itachi burst into tears but when he turned to see his sister and she was smiling. "What are you smiling about, sister?"Itachi asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm smiling for Obito. He would have wanted that," Shurrei whispered. Itachi looked at his sister. The smile on her face was apparent to everyone but her gaze was on something else. Within a moment the funeral was over and everyone was leaving. The only person who was staying happened to be Kakashi. "Leave me for a moment would you Itachi?" Shurrei asked sounding more like she was giving a command than a question. Itachi jogged to his parents who were standing near the altar placed for Obito. He looked back to see Shurrei talking to Itachi. He saw Shurrei put her hand on Shurrei's left eye and say, "For what you have done my Cousin and I thank you. You are the only thing that I have left of my Cousin" before she wrapped her hands around him. Kakashi did the same to her with his trembling hands. The bell to the shrine rang and Shurrei let go of Kakashi. She began to walk away from the funeral scene, when Minato stopped her for a second. He leaned into her ear and said, "I'll be stopping by sometime today for your answer". **

**From a distance Itachi could see a rose whose thorns were beginning to shoot. **


	6. Teacher

**When the Head of household came home that day, Fugaku called for a meeting in the Living room. Itachi did not attend the meeting for he was far too young and he had little value at the moment it was when he was older did people respect him and think he was a great value, but that would be far into the future. "Wait here for me, okay, Itachi?" Shurrei told Itachi. Shurrei slid the bamboo doors and steeped into the living room shutting the door as she went. In the room, the events happened like this :**

**_"Shurrei, an offer has come up and the offer for you," Fugaku said sternly to his 10 year old daughter."What may that be, Oto-san," Shurrei replied. "The Hokage has requested that you be his next apprentice," Mikoto answered for her husband. "Why?" Shurrei asked. "Obito asked it of him," Fugaku stated. Shurrei took sometime to embrace the idea but when she was finally ready to hear the rest she siad, "And you ask me this why?". "You should accept the offer, Shurrei. If you accept the offer when it's time for the Hokage to pass his title on he will choose you. Once that happens you will be able to pass the title down to Itachi bringing the Uchiha title to the highest possible," Mikoto told Shurrei. "No," Shurrei voiced. Tension began to run in the room. Mikoto and Fugaku maybe angry but they new that Shurrei was incredibly stubborn and would not change her mind easily. So she stood adement to her resolve. Mikoto looked at Fugaku and Fugaku did the same."Itachi," Mikoto called._**

**Itachi heard someone call his name. He slid the sliding door open and murmured, "Yes, Oka-san". "Come in," his Mother said politely. Itachi listened to his Mother and decided to take a seat next to his sister, she did not look well and he wanted to comfort her. "Come sit in my lap," Mikoto said lovingly when Itachi was about to sit down. He quickly moved and seated himself politely in his Mother's lap. "Now Shurrei why don't you show Itachi how a proper Uchiha should act," Mikoto whispered innocently. Shurrei looked from her Mother and Father. How dare they bring Itachi into this ?! Shurrei thought angrily. She had no choice but to give in. "Hai," Shurrei hissed through clenched fist. Itachi looked at his sister then to his parents something was going wrong someting terrible.**

** Minato arrived exactly an hour later and as soon as he stepped into the house he asked, "Have you come with decision yet?". Shurrei bowed , not like a bow that a Hokage might recieve but as a friend, and said "Yes, I accept the offer that was given to me". Itachi saw Minato's eyes scan his sister, from her hairpin to her toed socks. "There is something wrong with you," Minato stated. He pulled out her hairpin letting her long black hair fly around and then he flicked her on the forehead. Itachi heard Shurrei let out a gasp. "Now you look perfect," Minato finished. " I will see you tomorrrow and make sure you have a kunoichi outfit for you can't do jutsu in a kimono.SAYONARA!" Minato said happily before leaving the house. **


	7. Apprentice

**The next day Shurrei began her days as a kunoichi. Itachi looked at his sister. She had changed so much. Her fine kimono was set aside for a kunoichi dress that resembled that of Setmono's, the ninja's nations great enemy to the south. The dress ended at her knees which separated at her waist showing the shorts that she wore underneath. Her sleeves curved inward caressing the Uchiha symbol there. A zipper went doen the front of the dress to the side starting from the neck. She wore the western style of sandals now and she did not wear her socks as she normally did. Her entire outfit was completely black. She carried around a Naginata as her preferred weapon walking proudly with it on her shoulders. "I'll be home soon," Shurrei said as she left the house. **

**Itachi waited and waited but his time was being wasted for Shurrei would not come home until midnight. He was sleeping when Shurrei came home. She was bruised everywhere, covered in dirt, and cuts were on her hands and legs. When she spotted Itachi lying at the table sleeping peacefully. She carried him to her room and let him ly on her bed. She quickly changed into her sleeping robes. When she got onto her tatami mat, she whispered to Itachi, "Do not wait like this for me again okay Ni-chan?". She was incredibly tired and drifted into an easy sleep. **

**Days turned into weeks weeks turned into months and Itachi slowly watched his sister change. She know longer acted like a woman but she now acted as a 11 year old girl serious but still childish none the less. She smiled more often and played with him as much as possible. Minato had a calming effect on his sister. She let her hair hand loose on her shoulders accept for the two columns in front which she held in tact with balls with the Uchiha symbol on them. She was now very busy with her studies. Her studies continued on end but soon she would presentable to Konoha as a ninja. The opportunity would come on Konohagure's Birthday.**

**On that day, Shurrei wore her lucky yukata to the festival. Itachi, now 4, came with her wearing his balck hakumo. The tradition of Konoha's birth was widely known throughout the ninja nations. one was to wear a mask, hiding their identity, and portray an important person of Konoha. The Hokage was always shown as Hashirama Senju and his eldest male student would be Tobirama. Shurrei portrayed herself as Koharu Utatane. Itachi was Izuna Uchiha. Shurrei's mask was that of a dragon and Itachi a weasel. When the reached the Great Hall, Shurrei left Itachi and seated herself next to the masked figure of Tobirama. Itachi was seated next to his Father. His Mother was Hanataro, Madara and Izuna's Mother. His Father was portraying Madara Uchiha. When he went to take a look at his sister, she and the Hokage were discussing a way to win the hearts of Konoha's elders and prove herslf as a ninja. "What you want to dois slowly edge yourself an opponent. First go for everyone's attention to declare thema challenge. Then, begin narrowing your choices. Once you're target is found lure them slowly into a formal challenge. Soon you'll be swaering off with that person first as a verbal challenge then as a physical challenge. Do you understand, Konoha-chan?" Itachi heard Minato whisper to his sister. "Hai, Minato-sensei. I was wonde-" was all Itachi heard of his sisters reply before he was bothered by the girl seated next to him. She was called "Yuki" but Itachi soon found out that her real name was "Hana". She was dressed in a dark blue kimono accompanied with a dog. From her attitude he guessed that she was a tomboy. Although her company was a tad bit annoying Itachi could also take pleasure in her company. On the other side of the room Shurrei was off finding an opponent and this is how it went :**

_**Shurrei looked around checking for any possible opponents. The boy sitting next turned to see her and said, "I'm Iruka - I mean I'm . . . . .". The boy turned bright red at the thought of his mistake. "Koharu Utatane," She said to break the tension between them. They casually shook hand and began to discuss about daily life. Their conversation was interrupted by a couple. "Koharu-san, please meet my parents," Iruka whispered shyly. "Umino Aki-hime," the woman in the mask said. The man next to her said, "Umino Senryu". They both shook Shurrei's hand. They seemed lke a nice couple and their son was very kind. The Elder Umino's quickly joined their son and Shurrei in the coversation. Soon other people were crowding around Shurrei, they were very interested in her and wanted to know more about her. A few people who seem to leave an impression were the couples Haruno Umekura and Haruno Rikugo. Umekura was head of the medical office in Konoha and Rikugo was a leader of the Anbu squad. They were a newly married couple and were quite poor at the moment but still they were fairing quite well for beginners. "KONOHA-SAN!" a voice cried out from the crowd. Shurrei took in the man's image for a few seconds. Then she realized it was Katsuhiro! "KATSUHIRO!" Shurrei creid shoving her way out of the crowd. Whe she reached him, she embraced him quickly and smiled at him. "You are home from The Wind Village?" she whispered. Shurrei had met Katsuhiro when she was 4 years old. He had rescued her when she had been trapped under the Uchiha house. She and Katsuhiro had been friends ever since. But 5 years ago, Katsuhiro left for a mission in the Wind Village. "I have great news, Shurrei-dono," Katsuhiro said. "What is it?" Shurrei asked gleefully. "I have a wife and son," he told her. He pulled out apicture of his wife and son. The boy looked alot more like his mother than his father. His wife had beautiful blonde hair that her son had inherited. They had the same blue eyes and the same smile. "MY wife's name is Dita and I named my son Deidara," he said merrily. She smiled at her friends happiness. But suddenly they were rudely interrupted by an old woman with a staff. "Well isn't this nice. Romance does fair over duty," the woman scoffed. It turned out that the elder woman was the real Koharu Utatane. Shurrei let out a smile this was her chance to prove herself as a kunoichi. You will be the victim of my leech attack Koharu Utatane she thought slyly. I'M READY MINATO-SENSEI! YOU'LL SEE ME AS A KUNOICHI SOON. **_

**Itachi could hear the sound of a fight coming a brew. A crowd began to form around the challengers. As Itachi sqeezed through the crowd. he noticed that the contenders were Koharu Utatane and his very own sister. He was pushed up next to Hana and accidently brushed her thigh. He blushed violtently as he did. After the incident, Hana looked at him strangely with a certain look of annoyance. Itachi was afraid that his new friend would be angry at him, when suddenly, she burst out laughing! He was incredibly confused. All of a sudden Hana stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes. "Itachi," she said taking a step closer to Itachi. Itachi saw that she was awfully close. She came closer and closer until she was only centimeters from his face. She took his face into her hands and pressed her lips to his. Itachi was shocked at the kiss but that didn't mean he didn't kiss back. To him the kiss felt like heaven. He was at peace for only a few minutes before Itachi was scooped up by Shisui and put on his shoulders. "Nee-chan's challenge is about to begin," Shisui shouted over the noise. **

**Soon, Itachi and Shisui were standing in the very front row watching his sister in her challenge. "Do you accept this challenge, Koharu-senpai?" Shurrei asked through her mask. Shisui and a group of others let out a gasp. Koharu was an elder of the village and had a reputation of a great ninja, she deserved the titile of sama and yet Shurrei had defied the rules by calling Koharu by senpai. "Such disrespect! But I do accept your foolish challenge," Koharu replied. Koharu simply tapped the ground with her staff and suddenly the ground around her began to crack. The crack began to spread and it was heading staight for Shurrei. But his sister didn't move away from the cracks in fact she stepped towards them. She gracefully slid her foot sideways and the cracks stopped. Soon there was silence. No one dared move. "Will you not try anything, foolish child," Koharu scoffed. "Not yet," Shurrei told Koharu. Shurrei took a step forward and within seconds a dragon made of rock appeared and swallowed Koharu within one gulp. Kohaur quickly shoved her staff through the dragons rocky hide and broke through. Itachi could see that she did not expect that and was angry at her over confidence. She struck the ground again with her staff but this time she struck harder. A tsunami made of rock raced to Shurrei. Shurrei didn't even flinch at the on coming onslot. As the tsunami reached her she merely flicked it and it fell harmlessly to the ground at her feet. The tension began to build and soon both the contestants agreed that it was time to finish this contest with one blow. They both put their weapons into position, Koharu with her staff, and Shurrei with her Naginata. They both ran at each other with at their fastest speeds. Finally it all stopped. Shurrei stood at one side Koharu at the other. They both stood still. Out of the blue, Shurrei gave that quirky smirk that she always gave and Koharu fell to the ground. The crowd began to cheer Shurrei's name and the raced to her. As the crowd came to bury Shurrei she pulled them away from her and took Itachi from Shisui and said, "Is that rouge that I see on your lips?". **

**That day Shurrei was appointed an official kunoichi in Konoha and given the title sama. Celebration came about. People were coming into agreement. Konoha Uchiha would be the next Hokage! **


	8. Birth

**"Konoha-sama this . . . ." " Konoha-sama this . . . . " was all Itachi heard for weeks. Praise for his sister came from far and wide. Among the lesser ninja she was called "Konoha The Great" but to the great ninja themselves she was considered as "Konoha's Patroness" which was a clever joke among the powerful and the childish. Itachi began to notice that his sister left more often then usual and found less time for him but he did not mind much. He had much fun with Inuzuka Hana. But sometimes he regretted spending too much time that he often rejected Shurrei's attention. So he did not blame her for neglecting him back after being rejected so many times. When Shurrei was away she usually left him in the care of Nowaki Hatsuko, the protector of Uzumaki Kushina and a friend of Shurrei's. He missed and yet he didn't miss Shurrei. **

**After months of neglect, Shurrei asked Itachi if he would like to eat some ramen. Itachi was surprised that after months of neglect that his sister had not forgotten him. "Sure," Itachi said trembling. "Ichiraku?" Shurrei asked. "Yes!" he said regaining confidence. They made there way to the Ichiraku for about a half an hour. When they arrived, they sat and ordered two bowls of Miso Ramen. They ate in silence until Shurrei said, "Have you heard about the new child yet". Itachi had not heard and pressed questions. "Mother is with child," Shurrei murmered through her noodles. She seemed bothered by something for her eyes often fazed out, so Itachi knew he could no longer press his sister on the subject. He sat down and enjoyed the rest of his ramen. **

**And true to her word Mikoto was with child. Her stomach grew and grew and soon her stomach was as big as a ball. Itachi could not be more excited. But Shurrei could not be more troubled. She was working harder than ever. Her apprearance was beauitful, none the less, was tinged with stress. But soon enough Shurrei was expected to help Mikoto during the end of her pregancy and to be present at the birth of the new child. And when Shurrei stayed at home for a week or so Itachi knew the arrival of the child was soon to come. What a glorious time this was indeed! **

**Shurrei was staying home for about a month and Itachi was beginnning to become impatient. Itachi stopped caring about the arrival of the new baby for sometime, when one day, as he was eating breakfast he heard his Mother scream in pain. He raced to her side but Shurrei quickly shoved Itachi out of the way and pushed Mikoto out the door and showed her the way to the hospital but before she left she told Itachi to tell father that the baby is here at last. **

**When Shurrei arrived home, she packed Itachi a few pieces of clothes and when Fugaku arrived the entire family went to the hospital. **

**Itachi could hear he's mother's screams of pain as she was giving birth. He sat with Shurrei at the hospitals chairs waiting for the ordeal to be over. After hours of this it suddenly stopped. Itachi heard the crying of a baby and he knew that his new sibling had entered the world. ****Itachi raced for the door but Shurrei stopped him telling him to wait a bit longer. He fell asleep waiting for his meeting with the child. But after an hour or so Shurrei woke him up and they walked to the Birthing Recovery room together. There was his mother lying in a bed holding a bundle that contained the new child. "He looks like you when you were in his place," Shurrei whispered to him. Fugaku was the first to hold the new child and as he was holding the child he shouted that the child's name was to be Uchiha Sasuke. Shurrei was completely ignored. It was as if she wasn't there. Fugaku passed the child down to Itachi instead of to Shurrei. Itachi could looked at the child and smiled. He instantly took a liking in Sasuke. The little baby with grey eyes seemingly smiled back at him. From the distant where Shurrei stood from Itachi. Itachi heard Shurrei mutter, "Like the eyes of Madara". **


	9. Tension

**Sasuke's birth was quite a busy time and once everyone was settled down things were quiet again. Shurrei was to look after Sasuke while Mikoto recovered from Sasuke's birth. She was quite the nursing mother skilled at almost everything that a mother could do. Now that Shurrei was home more often, Itachi rekindled his love for his sister. He spent as much time as he possibly could with Shurrei and Sasuke. Things were looking good for the Uchiha Family, but for Konoha things were turning for the worse. War was becoming more and more apparent against the Hidden Cloud Village. Still this was a time to enjoy the peace. Soon this time was to be an antebellum.**

**On a day of drifting clouds, a woman knocked on the door of the Uchiha household. As Itachi opened the door to let the young woman in, he saw her fine features, such as her sea-blue eyes and her long red hair. "May I speak to Uchiha Konoha please," the woman asked softly. Itachi bowed to her before racing to his sister and telling her about the woman at the door. His sister walked to the door and bowed to the woman when she saw her. "Good Morning Kushina-chan," Shurrei said sweetly. The woman called Kushina hugged Shurrei childishly. "Kushina please let go of me," Itachi heard Shurrei's muffled voiced sounded through Kushina's chest. Kushina let go of Shurrei and smiled at Shurrei pleasantly. "Minato had requested you be the nusrer of my new child! After all you're doing so well with Sasuke!" Kushina squealed. Shurrei stared seriously at Kushina then smiled at her then agreed to the task. "Thank You!" Kushina squealed again. Kushina turned to leave when Shurrei suddenly remembered she had Cherryblossom cakes ready for lunch. Remembering this she took a few cherryblossom cakes and gave them to Kushina to take home. Closing the door, Shurrei whispered to Itachi, "It's time to celebrate. How about the Ichiraku?". Itachi had began to grow quite fond of the Ichiraku because it was the only place where he could relax with his sister. So he naturally agreed.**

**As usual they ordered Miso ramen. They chatted as they ate about the little child Sasuke when they were bothered by an old man with long white hair. The old man was seateed next to them stuffing ramen into his face. From his gurgling voice Itachi thought he heard the man say, "Konoha-dono". Apparently Shurrei heard the same and answered to the man "Greetings Jiraiya-sensei". The man known as Jiraiya stopped eating his ramen. "I see you're back already," Jiraiya said sternly. "I am still helping my Mother take care of Sasuke," Shurrei replied showing her pearl white teeth. Jiraiya seemed to think that his was funny and laughed uncontrolably for some time. During the time of Jiraiya's laughing, Shurrei and Itachi finished their noodles. They were just about to leave when Jiraiya asked, "Shurrei, What would you name your son?". Shurrei pondered the thought. Shurrei was abosoulutely stumped for she never really thought of a child so she asked Itachi. "Naruto," Itachi shouted happily thinking about his ramen. "Then it's settled. My son will be named Naruto," Shurrei said. She took Itachi's hand and they left the Ichiraku making there way back home. **

**A few days later, Shurrei had begun to pack for her stay at the Uzumaki household. She packed small items such as a few pair of clothes. On September 19, Shurrei left to live with Kushina. Itachi had pleaded with his parents to let him stay with Shurrei but Mikoto and Fugaku had refused. But they had allowed Itachi to visit. When it was time for Shurrei to leave, Itachi decided to accompany her. As soon as they reached the house Shurrei was greeted with two gigantic hugs by Kushina. Minato greeted Shurrei by his usual flick. "Shurrei! Guess What?" Kushina cried girlishly. "What?" Shurrei asked sarcastically. "We finally have a name for a child! His name will be Naruto!" Kushina shouted. "Uzumaki Naruto. Now I wonder how she got that idea," Shurrei whispered to Itachi. Itachi could not help but let out a giggle.  
**

**After that day, Shurrei started to live with Kushina and Minato. Itachi visited Shurrei everyday. Often he would stay over night and sleep with Shurrei. Just as Shurrei had been helpful Mikoto she was just as helpful to Kushina. Kushina always complimented Shurrei on her caring work. Itachi**** began to see why Shurrei enjoyed spending time with Minato and Kushina. They were a terrific people and were great be with. But tension had begun to spring between Minato and Shurrei. Itachi suspected that it happened a few nights ago. The incident happened like this :**

**_Itachi had heard his sister and Minato enter a room together and he wondered what was going on. So he quietly opened the door a crack and looked in. "Kushina-san is asleep, Minato-sensei. The baby has certainly been stressing her out. I'm sure that the baby will be a boy," Itachi heard Shurrei say. "I see," Minato said mindlessly. Minato was pondering something. "Thank you for helping Kushina, Konoha-chan," Minato said pleasdantly. "Oh, I would do anything for you, Minato-sensei," Shurrei replied. "Anything," Minato whispered arousingly. "Anything," Shurrei assured him. Minato reaction was dastardly. He pulled Shurrei face close to his face and pushed his lips into hers. Shurrei's first instinctive was to stop her attacker and she did so by striking him across the face leaving a scar on Minato cheeks. Minato stubled away from Shurrei. "You're Konoha's greatest citizen and we are to leave it at that," Shurrei shouted running out the door._**

**One day Shurrei's guilt had gotten to the best of her and Shurrei resigned from Kushina's help. It seemed that Shurrei would never forget Minato's deed. And soon Minato's betrayal would have a deadly cost on him. **


	10. Demon

**War had begun to start but this time it was not only against the Hidden Cloud Village but there was a minor threat from the newly found Sound Village. Itachi could always hear the screaming of men,women, and children everyday. He had nightmares in which even Shurrei could not calm. He began to see that his world was not one of peace but of war. War that slaughtered the innocent and turned the streets into rivers of blood. He began to see the world differently and according to Shurrei he was seeing the world as a ninja. **

**One day the screams were worst than ever. The sound of death rang in his ears. Itachi let out a scream. Shurrei, who lay beside him, woke up and looked at her little brother. "What is it, Nii-chan?" She asked worriedly. "I-I-," Itachi stammered. A knock came at the door which cut Itachi's sentence short. "Konoha-sama!" a voice came from the door. Shurrei jumped from the bed and headed for the door. As soon as she unlocked the door, the two anbu standing jumped into their message, "Konoha-sama, The city is underattack! It is Kyuubi! Kyuubi has been summoned! Please come to the Hokage's aid!". Shurrei's expression did not change. She simply exhaled and said, "Leave" closing the door. The Anbu at the door banged on the door pleading for Shurrei to help them. But they efforts were fruitless. They sooned aboandoned the attempt and raced to help their village. ****As Shurrei entered the room, Itachi could see that she was troubled by the message. She opened the door to her closet and took out her kunoichi outfit. "You're leaving, Sister?" Itachi asked even though he knew the answer. Shurrei gave a quick nod before leaving the house. **

**Itachi could not sleep that night. He worried about his sister. And even if she were here with him the screams kept him would have kept him awake. He arose when the sun shone brightly in the sky. A messenger had come round telling the villagers about their family members. Itachi sat at the doorstep waiting for the messenger. He soon learned that his Fugaku and Shurrei were in the hospital. Fugaku with minor injuries. Shurrei with life threatening injuries. Upon hearing the news Itachi ran with all his strength to the hospital. **

**"Shurrei!" Itachi screamed repeatedly through the hospital though no answer came to him. He opened every door he saw. All the door had no trace of his sister until Room 315. There he saw his sister lying in a hospital bed. She looked fine. She stared blankly at the flowers that were on the table next to her. "Nii-san?" Shurrei said when she saw Itachi standing at the door. Gasping for breath he nodded. When Itachi regained his breath he immediately asked his sister about her health. Fine was what she said but Itachi guessed that she was lying to him. Annoyed with her continuous lying he finally shouted, "What happened last night?!". Shurrei was shocked to hear her brother yell and clearly shock was the last thing she needed for she started to gag. Itachi rushed to his sister side. Shurrei kept on coughing. Shurrei put her hand over her mouth but that didn't hide the blood that slowly became apprent in her hand. Umekura bursted into the door and shoved Itachi aside. Loosening the bottom of Shurrei hospital outfit, showing her stomach. As Itachi was forced outside, he saw that Shurrei's stomach had spiral marks upon it. **

**In the operating room, Shurrei seeing the darkness creep upon her could not help but think about the events of last night oh which happend like this :**

**_As Shurrei reached up with the force against Kyuubi, she met up with Aki-him and Senryu. "Minato?" Shurrei asked them as they were heading directly for Kyuubi. Aki-him pointed at Gamabunta's back from where we could see a speck with blonde hair. Unknown to group on nin, one of Kyuubi's many tails aimed directly at them. "Aki-hime!_** _**Senryu!"**_ **_Shurei screeched knowing that her cry came to late. Within an instant, Aki-him and Senryu lay dead on the ground with their eye's still open. Shurrei managed to avoid the tail and other that came in her path until she reached Gamabunta. Minato in a life threatening battle with Kyuubi didn't notive one of Kyuubi's claws come up behind him. Shurrei pushed Minato aside and punched Kyuubi which sent him hurtling but not before Kyuubi scratched Shurrei's left eye. "Are you okay,Minato-sensei?" Shurrei said putting her hand over her the wound. Minato's eyes widen with shock. He had never seen Shurrei show any sign of bleeding before. This was the first time and it was because of him! And he himself knew that the only way to stop the nine tailed demon was to seal him into a newly born child sacrificing himself. Shurrei would never let him do that. There was only one way. "Gomen," Minato said. As Shurrei turned to look at Minato, she was hit full force with the rasengan. She began to fall seeing as her was limp and could not move. Gamabunta caught Shurrei before she fell. Before Shurrei fell prey to her injuries she saw a burst of light and a child being at the center of it. _**

**Itachi visited his sister everyday. He no longer talked to her like a child he now talked like that of a full grown man. The scene in the hospital had clearly scared the child in him. Still Shurrei enjoyed his company none the less. But the day before Shurrei would be released from the hospital, the Third Hokage came to visit her about something most interesting. **


	11. Memory

**The next day Shurrei came home. But she did not come home alone. When she came home, in her hands was a bundle. The budle was a child. A child with fair blonde hair, who owned the bulest eyes of the land, and whisker-like markings on his cheeks. The boy was recognized, mainly by his blonde hair, Minato Namikaze's son. Itachi had shown great resentment for Minato and his resentment also fell upon his son. "What's his name?" Itachi asked rudely when he saw the child. "Do you not remember, Itachi?" Shurrei questioned. Itachi stubborn as he was kept silent. He had indeed forgotten. "Naruto," Shurrei finished with a smirk on her face. "Itachi, do you really intend to leave your sister and a new born child in the rain?" Shurrei signaled. The weather had began to rain the day after the death of the fourth Hokage and it still did not cease. Itachi now angry at his foolishness quickly shoved his sister inside. **

**Once inside and dry, Shurrei seated herself at the table in her room. She placed the sleeping child onto her bed and let it rest. Itachi could only stare at it in hatred. "Nii-chan, You're missing someting today," Shurrei said interrupting Itachi's thoughts. Shurrei took her hand to his head and closed his eyes. While Itachi kept still, Itachi could feel his sister writing on his head. The word she was writing on his head was : love. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at his sister. He remembered that Minato had done the flicking with his sister and now she was passing on a writing style to him. "Why did you do that, Nee-chan? I remeber that before Minato did something like this to you? Did he not?" Itachi pestered his sister. "It is my responsibility to teach Minato's teaching. Whether I wish it or not I followed his path and will begin to create my own from it," Shurrei replied. "And besides. It will always keep my close to Minato," Shurrei whispered to herself so that Itachi could not hear. She reminded herself of the day she truly acceptted for her sensei :**

**_"This is a test you must do to prove that you are worthy of being me apprentice," Minato said sternly. Shurrei whispered "yes" in reply. "Then you must . . . . . . . set my pants on fire," he said just as sternly as before. Shurrei stared at her sensei. The fourth Hokage is really insane Shurrei thought. But none the less she did as was asked of her. _**

**_After nine exhaisting hours of unimportant attacks, Shurrei fell unconsious against the ground. Too tired to even move. Minato appeared right behind her. "You gave up way too soon. You're unworthy of me," Minato boomed. Out of the shadows, Minato heard a tearing sound as a hand ripped his pants from his legs. "KAGE BUNSHIN!" Minato shouted realizing his mistake. Too late was his cry and before he knew it his pants were set a blaze. "YOU FAIL!" Minato shouted repeatedly. Shurrei took a look at the nin but her temptation could not hold her from looking down at his underpants, green with smilely faces everywhere. Shurrei quickly corrected herself and looked at the nin with great aggrogance. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'love is like setting your pants on hire and then hitting yourself'!" Minato blasted. Shurrei holding in all over her anger until that very moment, punched the fourth Hokage and set him flying to the Hokage's office._**

**_"Ow! Ow!" Minato said as he recovered in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi was a good teacher but when disturbed VERY impatient. Shurrei had justed open the door and with all of Minato's childish rage he screamed at her, "YOU MEANIE!". Shurrei put her face close to his and glared at him. "This is a waste of time!" She retaliated. Minato leaned in his face and glared at her with his cheeks puffed. The Hokage didn't want to be bothered any further so he stpped blidly towards them and adviced themto become friends. As he did so he patted their backs together causing their heads, and more importantly their lips, to collide. When the parted Shurrei and Minato gagged so badly that they fell to the ground holding their necks. When they recovered they got up and smiled at each other. No longer angry at each other, they turned to face Sarutobi. Sensei and student was something they both now accepted. But unfortunately for Sarutobi he wasn't getting off much to easily for Shurrei and Minato both racised their fists. _**

**"Onee-chan!" Itachi shouted. With his scream he woke up his sister and apparently Naruto. His sister realizing the consequences of Itachi's screaming she decided it owuld be best if Itachi was not here. "Nii-chan, could you please leave for now," Shurrei said politely. Itachi took the news angrily and when he exited out of the bamboo doors she muttered "A leech like his father".**

**After an uneventful day, Itachi was ready to sleep in his warm bed with his sister. From outside the sliding doors, Itachi heard Shurrei singing "Shura no Hana", as sweet as sin, to Naruto. Naruto's squriming and quealing suddenly slowed down until he did not much as lift a finger. Itachi slowly opened the sliding door and took a seat next to his sister. Shurrei put the baby into his cradle and now finished her melody. "You're tired already?" Shurrei asked. Itachi's yawn was enough to tell Shurrei that he was tired. "Itachi come ly down and rest upon my lap," Shurrei stated. Itachi did as Shurrei had told him. As he lay there, Shurrei stroked his hair and let him relax. Itachi felt sleep come to him and let himself escape this world for one waking moment. As Shurrei stroked Itachi's hair, it reminded her greatly of Minato. "The Invincable Pair" most had called them and that line was tested on a day in the Sound Village : **

**_"Minato," Shurrei whispered at the diner table eyeing her sensei. "Shurrei, will have to wait for the right movment," Minato muttered. Shurrei had begun to feel uneasy. Sitting across the table was the Leader of the Sound Village, Orochimaru, and his wife, Ushida Tsukiyama. Known to be an invincable pair. Ranked as high as Minato and herself. "Come join us for a cup of tea," Tsukiyama said pleasantly handing Shurrei and Minato cups. Minato and Shurrei eyed the cups suspiciously. Minato picked up his cup without fear and nearly put the cups to his lips when Shurrei snatched the cup out of his hands. "Now, Minato-sensei, you know I easily come with sickness, so why not let me have this drink," Shurrei said gulping the drink down heavily. "Arigato, Ushida-san," Shurrei replied through a cough. Her eye caught the looming figure standing behind the sliding doors. Minato gave her a wink and she knew this was the time to act. "Orochimaru, it is under our knowledge that you have committed treason against Konoha and our duty to finish the matter of this," Minato stated to the figure with his face covered by a head grament. "We suspected much, Minato," Orochimaru said removing his garments and reveal his sword. Tsukiyama did the same by revealing her senbone. "Don't move, Konoha," Minato muttered. Shurrei felt uneasy just relaxing when threatened. Tsukiyama set a senbone at Minato. "Don't move," Minato signaled. But Shurrei was pushed to her limit seeing her sensei in peril and grabbed the senbone before it touched Minato's face. Ruining the element of surprise, Shurrei and Minato summoned their summoning monsters. Minato with Gamabunta and Shurrei with Tatsuo._**

**_The fight carried on tirelessly. Both teams equally matched. Shurrei was struck with senbone in almost every possible place but still she would not lose to Tsukiyama. "Minato is at his limit. Impressive you have excellant moves. Your attacks are very skillful. But you've reached you limits as well. Motor function, reflexises, and judgement. Your ability are weakening slowly but surely. Now you're finished," Tsukiyama boomed. "Here she comes, Stay come. Focus. Stay calm. See everything" Shurrei thought. Tsukiyama fired a senbone straight for Shurrei. Her most complexive technique. As the senbone headed to Shurrei she disappeared in a instant. Tsukiyama gasped no one had be able to do this before. Upon looking at Shurrei as she returned to her offensive position, Tsukiyama, with a horror filled look in her eyes, saw eyes blood red look back at her. "The Sharingan!" Tsukiyama shouted in terror. "NOt just any sharingon! The Amaterasu Sharingan!" Shurrei retorted. Black fire errupted from Shurrei's eyes. Tsukiyama managed to get out of the way in time but unfortunately she was severly bruned in the incident. Tsukiyama realixing that she could no longer harm Shurrei she had one final plan. She aimed quick and steady and charged right for Minato instead of Shurrei. "What?!" Shurrei shouted. She quickly rushed to Minato's side and knocked Tsukiyama away from him but not before having senbone shoved into her vital points. "You always get in the way, Minato. It never fails," Shurrei gagged. "You beat him, Kon-" Minato said before realizing Shurrei's iinability to respond.  
"You should see the look on your face you look like a total loser," Shurrei chuckled. "Why did you save me?" Minato asked worriedly. "I don't know why. my body just moved," Shurrei replied. Her gagging became worse. "You. I hated you," Shurrei muttered. "There was no time to think. Loser," Shurrei managed to gasp before falling to the ground. Minato quickly caught her in his arms as she fell. "He's still out there. My brother. I promised myself that I wouldn't die until I- I- saw him believe in it. Tell him to believe it for me," Shurrei requseted. "Believe what?" Minato asked. "To believe in a btter world. A world deisgned for the future nin of Konoha," Shurrei explained. "Minato, don't let your dream die," Shurrei finished before she no longer felt life in her. Her spirit lay sloemn and her heart numb until she awoke unknown to time.  
_**

**She had made it through the mission peacefully. But her fondness for her sensei grew. Then looking upon the memory just relived. She finally understood Minato's final teaching :**

**_After just being pushed, by her sensei, into Konoha's river and getting herself all wet, Shurrei found herself being dried off by Minato. "Minato-sensei, you don't have to do this1 I can do it myself!" Shurrei shouted from under the towel. "I wanted to ry an experiment on you!" Minato said innocently. Minato didn't even really dry her off he just dried her hair. When Minato finished drying her off, he gave her a mirror so she could look at herself. Shurrei gasped in shock as she saw that her hair was put into some duck-like form. "Your hair should be like this more often," Minato laughed. "You look like your little brother, Sasuke!" Minato shouted. HIs fits of laughter were annoying Shurrei greatly. So she punched her sensei in the face. W_****_hen she changed into her underrobes they clung to her greatly because of the water that was soaked in them. She seated herself next to her sensei. She took is his every feature. His brown eyes. His blonde hair. Especially his big smile. "Sensei-" Shurrei started but Minato planted his hand firmly on her half open mouth. "Do you know why I wanted to become Hokage?" Minato asked. "It was because you loved Konoha and wanted to take care fo the thing you loved most," Shurrei replied without hesittation. Shurrei looked puzzledly at her teacher when he satrted chuckling. "I wanted to become Hokage because had a whim wishing it," Minato said. Shurrei looked at her sensei her eyes filled with shock. Her sensei was the most dedicated man in all of Konoha. "In this world there are not accidents. And that whim I had was the future beckoning. I did not like it then. But I love it now," Minato continued. "And besides I would never have met ,pretty little you, Konoha," Minato finished. Minato gave way a yawn. He lay himself upon the grass and rested there. "If I do not choose you to become Hokage there is a reason," Minato whispered to himself before falling asleep. Shurrei looked pleasantly at her sensei. She took a spot next to him and told herself, "There are no accidents, I suppose". She wrapped her arms around Minato as if he were Itachi and smiled. There she slept peacefully one last time._**


	12. Child

**It had been a fine year or so since Shurrei had recieved Naruto. Shurrei treated Naruto as her own but she often made a mistake of calling Naruto Minato. Naruto considered Shurrei as his Mother. She was there when he first rolled over. She guided him through his first steps. She taught him his first words, which happened to be "believe it". A perfect mother for Naruto.**

**On a day as no other, Naruto crawled around inside Shurrei's closet whe he came upon her kunoichi outfit. "Ka-san, what this," he asked. Shurrei took her kunoichi outfit out of the closet and handed it to Naruto. "That is my kunoichi outfit," Shurrei replied. "I want one," Naruto shouted. "Ofcourse you'll get your turn," Shurrei answered unconvincingly but seeing as Naruto was a child he easily fooled. But Itachi, who happened to be standing next to Shurrei, knew that Shurrei was unsure of the future. ****"Itachi, would you like to go to Konoha's Council Meeting tonight?" Shurrei asked when Itachi was cleaning out the drawers. Itachi took in the news quite late for Shurrei's patients so when she turned around for cleaning up her table, Itachi's hug surprised her so much that she dropped her notebooks. "Thank You, Onee-chan," Itachi said. Shurrei wrapped he arms around her little brother and whispered, "You're Welcome".**

**That night, Itachi accompanied Shurrei into the Meeting Office. Itachi could not believe the number of the nin at the meeting. There were some he recognized such as Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Rikugo, and ,unfortunately, his father. Itachi hid himself behind Shurrei's kimono. Shurrei seated herself in the seat next to Kakashi and Itachi seated him self on the left side of Shurrei. "In this council meeting we will be discussing about the ninja career of Uzumaki Naruto," The Hokage announced. Mumurings came from the crowd. Shurrei stood up and said, "I believe that Uzumaki-san should have any normal choices that a nin has". Koharu, who still kept a grudge of her defeat against Shurrei, rose and shouted, "I believe that Uzumaki-san should be restricted as a nin. He would tempt other nin from different villages! Imagine what would happen if the Nine tailed Fox was set upon Konoha again?! And who would preform Minato's hidden jutsu again?". "As the late Hokage had said 'he wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero of the village'," Shurrei reminded Koharu. "Let us not forget, you promiscuous girl! Your love for things blind! It has certainly blinded you from the truth! Minato would be ashamed of you!" Koharu retorted. Shurrei banged her fist against the desk. "Shut Up! You ingrateful woman! Minato only did what was the best for the village and you slander his name. You are not an ingrateful woman but a foolish child!," Shurrei shouted. "Please Leave the council, Konoha," Sarutobi said politely. Shurrei left the room fuming. Itachi would have left with his sister if Kakashi had not held him back. "Stay here," Kakashi whispered. Kakashi was the next to rise and he said, "Konoha-sama is right. We must respect the wishes of the fourth Hokage and if Konoha has her taste in ninja she has only chosen the great nin of Konoha," Kakashi stated. The council seemed to agree to this and they raised in favor of it. Koharu, ofcourse, opposed the idea but the vote was decided : a ninja Naruto would be.**

**After the meeting, Itachi left the building with Kakashi. Shurrei who stood leaning on a pillar waiting for Itachi, ran to him when she saw him. "What happened, Nii-chan?" Shurrei questioned Itachi. Itachi opened his mouth to answer but it was Kakashi who spoke. "Naruto will be a free ninja of his own will," Kakashi answered. Itachi saw shurrei's face jump with joy. She let go of him and ran into Kakashi's arms. "Thank You, Hotake-san," she whispered. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Shurrei. "It was all I could do," Kakashi murmured. Shurrei's head suddenly perked up. "What is it, Konoha-sama?" Kakashi demanded. Shurrei slowly turned back to face Kakashi. She shook her head signaling that it was nothing. The tension didn't quiet down until a little later in the night. "Would you like to walk me home, Kakashi-chan?" Shurrei teased. Kakashi seemed to blush at her statement. "I'll take that as a yes," Shurrei muttered. She took Kakashi's hand and they walked home together with Itachi by their side. Itachi noticed his sister look at the shadows with a sense of uneasiness.**

**The morning began as it always did. Shurrei would make breakfast for the family beofre retiring to her rooms and taking care of Naruto. Then Itachi after breakfast would visit his sister amd help her in any way he could. Itachi came to Shurrei's room as he usually did to find his sister staring at the window. This was quite odd in Itachi's sense for Naruto was screaming in distress. "Onee-chan!" Itachi screeched. Shurrei turned to see Itachi. "What is it, brother?" Shurrei murmured. Itachi pointed at Naruto. Shurrei. shaken from her pondering . picked the child up and rocked in slowly in her arms. The childs crying ceased and he slept peacefully as he usually did. "I must see the Hokage," Shurrei stammered. He knew that his sister intended him to go with her. So he dropped Naruto off with his Mother and he accompanied Shurrei to the Hokage's office. **

**The meeting at the Hokage's office was short in Itachi's opinion. Shurrei had merely stepped into the office for about 10 minutes before she came out. Her eyes look sullen and she barely said anything on their way home. They also didn't stay home for long either. Shurrei went inside for only a while before she stepped out of the house carrying Naruto in her arms. After that, they went back to the Hokage's office and Shurrei left Naruto with the Hokage. "We'll be back to pick him up later, right?" Itachi asked. Shurrei nodded solemnly and they pondered home. That evening, Shurrei made her famous cherryblosoom cakes, which tasted delicious, before it was time to go to sleep. Today was puzzling to Itachi his thought wandered continuously keeping him wide awake at night. Shurrei**** sang him a short song, which always happened to be "Shura no Hana", which lulled him to sleep. Shurrei slid into bed next to him and embraced him the entire night.**

**The next morning when Itachi woke up. He did not find his sister in bed. Itachi then assumed she was in the kitchen making breakfast but when he checked he did not find her. on her deask sat a note that said :**

**Nii-san,**

**I shall be seeing you again soon but not as soon as you wish.**

**I must go away for everyone I love. War is soon to come if not stopped. **

**I'll see you again, brother.**

**Do not forget to believe it.**

** Konoha Shurrei Uchiha.**

**Itachi did not believe that his siter had left. He searched eerywhere in the house, everywhere in the clan, including everywhere in Konoha. He was at the end of his wits. He finally had to admit it : Shurrei had left. **


	13. Return

**It has been 3 years since Shurrei left the Village. Itachi had forgotten nearly all memory of her. He was now a genin and had many missions done. He looked after Sasuke who needed more help at compassion then at jutsu. He helped his Father attend to matter inside the caln. It was inevitable that he had forgotten his sister. Itachi often stared up at the skies when Shurrei's memory was still fresh now he looked only to see the sky, which during Shurrei's time was called, "Konoha's moods". On a particularly sunny day, Itachi looked at the sky for no reason for he knew that the sun shone birghtly.**

_**Meanwhile, from outside of the town, another figure looked at the sky. A figure, who wore a cloak with red clouds upon it who had a hood placed on their head, looked at the sky with digust. "Lost Child! Where may you be?" the figure sang. "Mangetsu," the figure summoned. Immediately a white haired teenaged boy with fangs came from the shadows. "That was beautiful, sensei," Mangetsu told his sensei. "Thank you. I sang it when I was much younger," the figure stated. "The sun is high today," Mangetsu mentioned. Sensei did not listen to Mangetsu instead she kept humming her little tune. **_**_When the song was over, Sensei stood from her position. "She is soon to arrive," Sensei ordered. "Kazu. Jubei," Sensei merely muttered and they came bowing at her feet. "She is to arrive soon. Once she is here. Your purpose is no longer required. But I will have you do one last mission. Mangetsu,Kazu, and Jubei you go home to your family one last time. Leave," Sensei bickered. Kazu and Jubei left as soon as Sensei finished. Mangetsu though stayed. "Mangetsu, when she comes I will no longer exist to this world. But I will teach one last thing before I too must leave. To achieve what you see is undeniably right you must strive for that goal. In life and in death. To believe is not simply understandable. Remeber this tune and you will not forget Lost Child! Where may you be' it may only be so long but when you learn the end of the song you will sing it like a nightengale. One Year. Sing it for me in one year," Sensei lectured before leaving. Mangetsu was puzzled for the song had nothing to do with Sensei's message. "Lost Child! Where did you may you be?" Mangetsu sang to help him. And then it struck him. His dream was to come from the one he loved the most. Without them, he would not have his dream. Sensei was correct as always. Mangetsu did have someone whom he loved. Who helped him discover his dream. "Suigetsu! I'm coming home now, Brother! We're going to be the new members of the Seven Swordmen!" he shouted running home happily._**

**"Sasuke! Becareful!" Itachi shouted as Sasuke ran around carrying the laundry basket. Sasuke should have payed heed to Itachi's words for a woman had just come through the door when Sasuke ran into her. Sasuke fell to the ground while the incident seemed not to bother the woman. Itachi helped his brother up. "I'm sorry, Miss," Itachi apologized. He and Sasuke both bowed to the woman. The woman, who wore a a veiled hat, moved the shades that covered her eyes a little. The image was that of an eye. An eye that was onyx and shone brighter than the sun. Itachi dug deep into his memory before he realized who stood before him. "Shurrei," Itachi gasped. Shurrei nodded like a puppet. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Sasuke broke the silence but stammering, "S-S-Shurrei?". Shurrei nodded again. Itachi signaled for Sasuke to leave, which Sasuke did. Once Sasuke had left, Shurrei opened her arms to embrace her brother. Itachi ,cautionly, came to her. Once in his sister's arms, Itachi felt comforted as he did when he was a child. He relaxed into the embrace. Shurrei sang softly to Itachi :**

**Lost Child**

**_Lost Child? Where may you be?_**

**_Your Father weeps at home._**

**_Your Mother sick with sadness._**

**__**

**_And I search for you in the storm._**

**_Where can you be, my lost one?_**

**_Let me find you!_**

**__**

**_I fear I will not see you pale face through the snow._**

**_I cry for I won't see your dark black eyes in the dark._**

**_Let me see your face through this blizzard._**

**_My Lost Child! My Lost Child!_**

**_I see only the Nothern Star which guides me forward._**

**_Come to me, my child._**

**_Come to me for the last time._**

**_I fall onto the snow, that true._**

**_Let me find you!_**

**__**

**_I fear I will not see you pale face through the snow._**

**_I cry for I won't see your dark black eyes in the dark._**

**_Let me see your face through this blizzard._**

**_My Lost Child! My Lost Child!_**

**_There beyond the moon is that you?_**

**_Have you come to me once more?_**

**_I see not for the world to me is now black._**

**_My Lost Child I'll see you home._**

**_One Last Time._**

**Itachi had heard this song several times before. Shurrei wrote the song for Itachi and she would sing it for him everytime he cried when he was a child. He soon realized that he was crying just as he did so many years. Shurrei's song had begun to soothe him. He saw memories of himself and Shurrei as she sang this lullaby to him. A baby, he was, in the memories. He buried himself into Shurrei's embrace. "Welcome home, Onee-chan," he whispered. Shurrei did not reply but she kept repeating the song. Itachi could no longer hold back the tears that he now cried. "Nee-chan! I missed you so much!" he screamed. Shurrei knelt down to face Itachi. Though Shurrei wore her hat on well, Itachi saw her beautiful smile. She used her fingers to wipe away Itachi's tears. Shurrei pulled Itachi in her arms again. "Don't leave me again, please, sister," Itachi begged. Shurrei only squeezed Itachi tighter. I can not be sure anymore Shurrei thought but she dare not tell Itachi this. Tragedy was Shurrei's life and she expected it to come again. One Last Time.**


	14. Dreams

**Many things had changed since the last time Shurrei had been in Konoha. It was a great shock to her when she saw her valueable items smothered in dust. "I'm Sorry, Onee-chan. I was not able to do much with your possesions," Itachi apologized. He scanned the room seeing if he could help his sister with anything. He came upon Shurrei's scroll, which hung on the wall, that wrote : Shurrei - One Who Always Cries. "It is nothing, brother. It's rather late now. Shall you have dinner?" Shurrei pestered. "Okay. Eh? Aren't you going to have dinner?" Itachi questioned. "No, I'm never hungry anymore," Shurrei replied. Itachi headed to the door. "Itachi, come back soon. I feel like going to sleep soon," Shurrei pleaded. Itachi nodded before closing the bamboo doors.**

**Dinner for Itachi was simple tempura. He enjoyed it with only Sasuke and his Mother because Father had to work late today. When he finished, he quickly raced up to Shurrei's room. "Itachi, Would it be okay if you slept with your sister for a while. We afraid that she might do something that she has become accutomed to during the times of war," Mikoto ordered. "Yes, Mother," Itachi complied. **

**As Itachi headed up stairs, he heard voices coming from Shurrei's room. Itachi leaned his head onto the screen doors. "Shurrei, you've certainly out done yourself this time," a man said from inside Shurrei's room. "Don't annoy me," Shurrei muttered. "_Eh Aren't you going to have dinner?" _The man mocked. "How do you like the tempura you family's having this evening? Oh Wait let me see you can't eat anymore, can you?!" The man laughed. ****"Come here, Itachi," Shurrei demanded. Itachi entered the room quietly. He searched the room for the man but saw nothing. "Mother says I'll be sleeping with you for a while," Itachi informed Shurrei. "Good," Shurrei replied. Shurrei changed into her nightgown but she was careful not to show any of her body in front of Itachi. Her face still hidden behind her veil. She crawled into bed and Itachi followed. Shurrei slept soundlessly as soon as she was comfortable. Itachi thought that his sister was just fine so he eased himself before going to sleep.**

**Itachi woke to the sounds of screaming. "Why! Katsuhiro! Why!" Shurrei shouted. She grabbed a katana off the wall and began to fling it wildly at Itachi. "Onee-chan!" Itachi cried. He grabbed his sister wrist and pinned her to the ground. "Wake Up, Nee-chan!" Itachi yelled. He had to see what was troubling his sister so. He placed his hand upon Shurrei's forehead and looked within her thoughts :**

**_"Katsuhiro. This mission is very important. If we're able to stop the Hidden Cloud Village we'll be able to stop an upcoming war," Shurrei shouted. No one from the squad answered her. "Katsuhiro?" Shurrei said turning around. There she saw the body's of her quadmates. Everyone excepted Katsuhiro. Shurrei searched for Katsuhiro hoping that he was still alive. "Katsuhiro!" Shurrei shouted rpeatedly. Shurrei turned around to see the south side of the forest. Shurrei felt a twinge of pain as a katana went through her abdomen. "Katsuhiro!" Shurrei gasped as she saw Katsuhiro holding a katana dripping with her blood. "Forgive me, best friend," Katushiro whispered._**

**_A sudden flash and the scenery changed._**

**_"You'll be dead long before you see the light of day," A demonic figure with a white cloak chuckled. "You can't kill me, Shinigami!" Shurrei murmured. "And why not?" The Shinigami pestered. "I promised my brother I'd come home!" Shurrei muttered. "You're clever little girl. If you simply insist. I'll give you 4 years. A simple for years. But after that you'll belong to me and only me," The Shinigami chuckled. _**

**_Another Flash._**

**_Shurrei was dripping in blood. The building right before her eyes were set a blaze. A fire of darkness. "Katsuhiro! Where are you Katsuhiro!" Shurrei shouted as she searched through the pieces of flaming wreackage. Shurrei found Katushiro's body next to Dita's burnt body. "K-K-Konoha, the reason I did this was to show you," Katsuhiro said through a bloody cough. "Now that I shall die you will be able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingon," Katushiro gasped. Katushiro began groaning before his eyes stared blankly at everything. This is how you wanted it to be. I know you loved Dita that is why you did this. I understand everything now. Thank You, Best Friend Shurrei thought. A child's cry came from behind her. She turned around to see a long blonde haired boy behind her crying. She remembered seeing this boy before. Somewhere in a picture. "Deidara?" Shurrei cautiously mentioned. The boy looked at her with his eyes a blank. Shurrei came a little closer to Deidara. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Deidara shouted. "Wait," Shurrei muttered. Deidara stood up and ran for his life. "MOTHER! FATHER!" Deidara shouted as he ran though he knew that they were both gone. I'm Sorry, Deidara Shurrei narrated. _**

**_And then another flash._**

**_Two boys were looking through a bag of garbage. "Brother I'm hungry," the little boy next to him cried. "Don't worry, little brother," the older boy assured. Shurrei walked up to the older brother. "Would you like some bread?" Shurrei asked. Both of the boys nodded their heads. Shurrei handed the two boys the pieces of bread she had. They ate the bread hungrily. "What are your names boys?" Shurrei questioned. "I'm Mangetsu and this is my brother is named Suigetsu," Mangetsu answered. "Mangetsu, is it?" Shurrei pondered. "Would you like to be my apprentice?" Shurrei asked. Mangetsu was shocked. "Y-Y-Yes!" Mangetsu shouted. "I can get others too," Mangetsu suggested. "Such as?" Shurrei questioned. "Such as Kazu and Jubei," Mangetsu replied. "Excellent," Shurrei mentioned. _**

**_A quick change in scenery._**

**_"I want to you create an organization," Shurrei ordered. "And why should I do that?" Mizukage questioned. "Oh trust me. You will," Shurrie stated. "If I do. What would it be called?" Mizukage pestered. "Akatsuki," Shurrei replied. _**

**_Within moments another scenery._**

**_"Nisei!" Shurrei cried. A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes looked at Shurrei cautiously. "Mother?" Nisei questioned at first but upon seeing Shurrei he shouted, "Mother!". He raced up and into Shurrei's arms. _**

**_And then, the final flash._**

**_"I'm leaving, Nisei," Shurrei said solemly. Shurrei walked out the gates of the Snow Village. "Don't leave me, Mother!" Nisei shouted through tears. "Look after yourslef, Nisei," Shurrei cautioned. Shurrei kept walking she did not even take one last glance at the boy. _**

**Itachi escaped Shurrei's thoughts. Nee-chan had stopped screaming. She now slept peacefully. Itachi let go of his sister's wrist. Itachi started panting. What had gone on in Shurrei's mind? he thought. He tired to recall the memories but they had disappeared. Something had definately changed about Shurrei though nothing big had been shone yet. Itachi had to prepare himself for the worst to come. He crawled back into the bed but he knew that night and every other night he would not be able to sleep peacefully without the sounds of his sister's scream penatrating his thoughts. **


	15. Plans

**The sun shone high in the sky but Itachi's eyes were wide open. "So. You're awake aren't you, Itachi?" Shurrei asked through closed eyes."Yes, Sister. I am awake," Itachi replied. "What time would it be?" Shurrei questioned, her eyes still closed. Itachi looked at the sun. "Just about time to wake up," Itachi joked. Shurrei gave a chuckle. "How long have you been awake?" Itachi whispered. "Long enough, Brother," Shurrei stated getting out of bed. Shurrei put on her cloak. "I have plans to do today. I wish for you to accompany me," Shurrei said. Itachi understood this and galdly accepted his task.**

**Shurrei and Itachi headed to many places that Itachi had only ever seen. They visited the Yamanaka,Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka (he happily greeted Hana there), and Aburame household first. All with the same message 'I would consider a position as a shinobi for your child' for the head of household. The next house was the Hyuuga. The two siblings were greeted by a small girl, about Sasuke's age, who greeted them by saying 'Good (The girl took a short break for air) Morning' in a soft and sweet voice. "Hi-" Itachi began but his sister shushed him. "Hinata-chan, may I please speak to your Father?" Shurrei asked politely. Hinata led the two people into the mansion entering the main room. "Oto-san, A woman has come to see you," Hinata said from behind the screen door. Her Father gave a grunt signaling that the visitor could come in. Hinata bent down and opened the door for Shurrei and Itachi. When the two took their seats, Hiashi said, "I know why you are here, ka-san". Itachi had heard his sister's new nickname "Ka-san, in other words 'Mother'" used only after the Hokage's death. People then had reguaraded calling Shurrei 'The Mother of Konoha'. "You wish for Hinata to register as a kunoichi. Yes, ka-san, I have heard from the other families of your request. No need I believe in your cause and will do as you ask," Hiashi finished. "That is not the only reason, Hiashi-san. The time is soon to come where the Hyuuga must test their logic," Shurrei stated. "Bring Hizashi and his son to me," Shurrei ordered. Hiashi gave a nod and ordered his daughter to find her uncle and cousin and bring them here. Moments later the door opened showing a man, who happened to look exactly like Hiashi, and a young boy with long black hair. "What is it, Brother?" Hizahi asked. Upon realizing the visitor, Hizahi bowed deeply in respect for Shurrei, he also shoved his son in a bow as well. "I'm Sorry for not noticing you, Ka-san," Hizashi apologized. Shurrei merely nodded. "Hizashi, In this world the Hyuuga hold secrets that you may not know. But one thing is certain. You will realize that a free bird is not free but in actuallity they are niether free. You can not see this freedom until you see that freedom can be explained in another's heart," Shurrei told the following people. Neji seemed in a state of perplexed confusion. "I have great plans for Neji and Hinata," Shurrei instructed. "Time to go," Shurrei whispered to Itachi. Shurrei nodded her head and then she stood up with Itachi. The other people in the room bowed deeply. Respect was great for Shurrei and Itach saw that he was not the only one who needed to heed Shurrei's words.**

**Itachi was clueless about where the next pitstop was. it wasn't until they reached the location did Itachi realize that they were at Umekura's house. The place looked better than Itachi had last seen it. Shurrei knocked the door waiting for a reply to come from inside. "Hello and Good Morning," a greeting came from inside. The door opened to show an aproned Umekura. "Pleasure to have your tiem," Umekura continued. Once Umekura saw that the person that stood in front of her was none other than Uchiha Konoha, Umekura became exstatic! "Ka-san!" Umekura kept repeating. A little girl with pink hair came from her room. "Mother, what is it?" the girl wondered. Umekura saw her daughter and raced to her side. Umekura shoved her daughter's head into a deep bow doing so herself. "Ka-san, it is a pleasure to have your time," Umekura thanked. "Umekura, I ask of you a favor. You will send Sakura to become a kunoichi, will you not?" Shurrei commanded. Umekura's reply was that of a thousand yeses. Shurrei gave a sharp glare at Umejura after the thousandth time which seem to shut Umekura up right away. "I have a gift for Sakura," Shurrei instructed handing a gift over to Sakura. Sakura looked at her Mother with pleading eyes. "Go ahead and open it but do not forget to thank Konoha-sama," Umekura said lovingly. Itachi saw his sister's eyes filled with aw. 'She must be thinking about the little boy, Nisei. ' Itachi thought. When Sakura opened her gift is was Umekura that gave a gasp in surprise. The gift that Shurrei had given Sakura was a kunoichi dress. Shurrei's very own kunoichi dress ,with a few minor changes, to be in fact. The dress once black was now dyed pink and instead of the Uchiha symbol being the planted on the dress it was the Haruno cress instead. "Thank You Very Much, Oka-sama!" Umekura thanked. Sakura kindly murmured a thank you before hiding behind her Mother. "Sakura-chan, I have given you much from just one gift. I do not mind if you thank me or not but please heed my lessons," Shurrei smiled. Shurrei patted Sakura's head before forcing herself up with her katana. And again they left without much word but Itachi swore that when they left Sakura was smiling at Shurrei with happiness.**

**The next pitstop was obivous. They took the main road to the Hokage's office and the Academy. At the door of the Hokage's office, they saw a very pale boy crying on the swing. Shurrei let go of Itachi's hand and ran to the boy. "What is your name, little boy?" Shurrei asked. "Sai," the boy answered. "Now tell me, Sai. What is wrong?" Shurrei pestered happily. "I can not paint. My family is famous for it's paintings but I can not live up to their name. I am pathetic!" Sai brawled. "Who cares about your family. You are you and they are they," Shurrei laughed. She took Sai's hand a placed a paintbrush into it. She then moved Sai's hand to make a cherryblossom that looked entirely real. "There you can paint!" Shurrei laughed. "But you did that!" Sai complained. "You did the painting. I only showed you how. One day your art will be famous among the shinobi lands. Now show me a smile. If you don't, when something could good comes you'll miss it. And besides smiling will help cheer you up," Shurrei cheered. Sai smiled pleasantly at Shurrei and Shurrei smiled back. Shurrei then left the boy and went to Itachi's side. Soon they both entered the Hokage's office. **

**Shurrei and Itachi entered the office with quick notice. In the office sat the kage's of the Great Land of Kouseiyouso. "What did you want, Hokage," the Mizukage asked in annoyance. "I have here the greatest shinobi that ever lived, Uchiha Konoha," Sarutobi said calmly. A roar of anger came from the room. Shurrei tapped her finger on the desk that she and Itachi sat at and the room went quiet. "Please listen to me. This is a time of great war-" Shurrei began but she was interuppted by the voice of the Raikage. "Why should we listen to you! After all you're nothing but a woman no not even a woman but a girl! And beside you're the student of that idiotic man, Minato, with his crazy ideas! How do we know you didn't inherit his ideas! I say we shouldn't listen to her!" Raikage screamed. Itachi saw his sister's eyes grow large. Shurrei began to chuckle. "What is so funny!?" Kazekage asked angrily. "You'll listen to me!" Shurrei boomed in another voice. She pulled her katana from behind her chair. Two nin from the Sand Village came forward to protect their leader. "Pity. I wanted to keep my blade clean," Shurrei muttered before rising to her feet. The nin came quick but Shurrei went quicker. Itachi had to use his sharingan to see her movements. As the nin prepared to jump upon Shurrei she had unsheathed her sword, slashed them, and place her katana back in her scabbard within the blink of an eye. The nin lay dead at her feet. A gasp came from the room. Shurrei took her katana and threatened it to all the other kage's. "Now listen carefully if you calue your lives. You will stay in peace. I do not care if you have enemies become friends. Stay as shinobi lands should," Shurrei commanded the men. The Tsuchikage approached Shurrei and pulled out a zanpaku-to. He through down the blade as hard as he could upon Shurrei's head but he sooned stop. Everyone saw that Shurrei's katana lay within the Tsuchikage's heart. Now everything became chaotic and fear had spread through the council. The defending shinobi came closer to Shurrei though they knew, and feared, that Shurrei could kill them all with a single stroke. "Nee-san!" Itachi shouted. Shurrei saw her brother standing behind her and common sense came back to her. She dropped her katana and bowed down before the council. "I'm sorry for me actions. Please forgive me. I will take any punishment that you see fit," Shurrei apologized. The fear in the lords subsided. "Just Leave, Konoha-sama," the Hokage begged. **

**When Shurrei was about to leave the Hokage's office, a man bumped into her. "I'm Sorry," the man apologized. He looked up to see who he had bumped into and then clearly did Itachi see his face. It was none other than Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened upon seeing Shurrei. He immediately embraced the woman he loved and still loved to this day in front of all the kages in the room. "Thank you for coming back," he whispered to her. Shurrei managed to pull herself away. She grabbed Itachi's hand then they stormed out of the building though Shurrei did most of the storming, Itachi was just running to keep up with his sister. Kakashi raced after them and he finally caught up to them in the middle of the street. Kakashi caught Shurrei's arm. "Konoha, my love, I offer my future children to you to love and raise. Please share with me your life as I would you. Please offer me your hand in marriage. I have what is needed for it. I have the title, the wealth, and the power," Kakashi pleaded but Shurrei just shrugged him off. "Please, Konoha, tell me what it wrong?" Kakashi asked grimmly. Shurrei tighten her grip on her brother's hand. "What's wrong?!" Shurrei laughed. "What's wrong?!" Shurrei repeated. "I can not believe you'd fall for me! Everything I did was out of self pity. I never loved you, Kakashi. And I never believe you'd fall for a pathetic act! Let me tell you this one thing, Hatake-kohei. You're annoying, " Shurrei scoffed. Kakashi was clearly hurt by Shurrei's actions. "I never knew you could be like this Konoha but now that I see your true face, I never intend on giving my heart to a monster," Kakashi told Shurrei before he left in a puff of smoke. After Kakashi left, Shurrei turned to look at the sky. The sky that was just moments before clear blue now looked grey. Rain fell from the sky and fell upon Shurrei's veil not to touch her face though Itachi knew that if Shurrei had not worn her mask the rain would have fallen upon her face like tears. "Why did you lie to Hatake-san?" Itachi asked. "Because it would have been better if he never knew me," Shurrei replied sadly. "Itachi?" Shurrei asked. "Yes," Itachi answered. "Promise me you'll never love. For with love only comes hate," Shurrei mentioned. Itachi knew that both Kakashi's and Shurrei's heart had been broken from these events. **

**"I have one last thing to show you and only you," Shurrei said on their way home. They made their way to a shabby old house. "What is it?" Itachi asked. "This is Naruto's gift for the future from me," Shurrei stated happily. Itachi seemed to see why Shurrei was so happy. It may not look much now but with Naruto's aura it would look like a mansion. Itachi smiled cherrily at his sister. As long as you're happy, Nee-chan, I will be happy Itachi thought. He embraced his sister. He felt her hands tug at his legs and before he knew it Shurrei was giving him a piggyback home. Itachi felt so childish in like this but he didn't care as long as he was with Shurrei. "The game is all set now isn't it, Itachi?" Shurrei said along the way. "Sure!" Itachi squealed. Into the sunset they went home. "No matter how much you'll change you'll always be my little brother and I will always love, Itachi" Shurrei whispered. Her love was eternal for Itachi. It was for him in this life and the next. And to Itachi, Shurrei's love would bring the sun to Itachi's heart. **


	16. Interference

**Shurrrei continued to plan throughout the seasons. Summer turned to Autumn. Autumn turned to winter. And for those long months, Shurrei planned. So far most of her attention had been focused on a book. Shurrei had began to write this book in the middle of autumn. This book consumed her very mind. She paid little attention outside of it. From the very little information Itachi was able to find he knew the books title : Naruto. He also knew that the book was intended for Jiraiya but he did not know the reason for this. He assumed that the book was an imaginary tale bron from his sister imagination. But his sister's devotion changed Itachi's mind about that thought. At the turning point of the New Year, Shurrei's attention turned only to her family. Maybe it was just another one of Shurrei's plans. Itachi knew not the answer though it was certain that Shurrei had much on her mind. **

**The snow covered the ground like a blanket. Itachi hated the snow while Shurrei had the opposite opinion. "I don't see why you don't like the snow?" Shurrei pondered one day. "It's so cold and everything that was beautiful must leave because of it," Itachi replied. "I see," Shurrei responded. "Grey eyes, would you like to join us?" Shurrei asked. Itachi looked at the screen door. Sasuke opened the door and entered the room. "I'm sorry to bother you, Miss," Sasuke apologized. Shurrei chuckled at Sasuke's apology. "Do I not please you, Miss?" Sasuke whispered. "No," Shurrei cried. Itachi saw Sasuke's face of fear now turn to confusion. "I am most pleased with you , Sasuke, you are a wonderful addition to the clan. And of always I have much in plan for you. May I ask you the favor of telling Father I wish to speak with the clan?," Shurrei murmured. Sasuke nodded and left the room. Itachi, who was now forgotten in the room, could not help the uneasy feeling of terror.**

**That night Shurrei left for the meeting alone. Itachi knew that he shouldn't pester his sister about her choice but that didn't stop him from being a little upset. "Why this time must I stay?" Itachi muttered under his breath. Apparently Shurrei had heard his utter the words and answered, "There things in this world that not even the strongest nin must ever know"."If you are only human yourself. How must you know," Itachi retorted. "Nii-san, who ever said I was human?" Shurrei muttered. Shurrei's temper had now risen and she wish to keep calm. So she shut the sliding doors and left the house. **

**_"What is it that you want, Shurrei?" Fugaku asked that night at the meeting. "Quite right, Shurrei," Teyaki began. "I have always known you to ignore your Uchiha heritage. If we might say so maybe even avoid," Teyaki concluded. "This is nothing less than important if I come to you," Shurrei muttered. "A marriage plan that is fitting to the Uchiha would be a marriage," Shurrei boomed. "Do you mean yourself, Shurrei-sama?" Shisui asked. "No. I speak of Uchiha Sasuke," Shurrei continued. A typhoon of angered voices came from the members. "With who!?" Fugaku shouted. "Hyuuga Hinata," Shurrei finished. "Impossible!" Tekka shouted. "You idiot! Do you know the damage you could do with that marriage!? We are of Hyuuga blood! An alliance like that would cause only the loss of the gift that has made us so powerful : sharingan!" Inabi pelted. "Silence!" Fugaku screamed. "The Hyuuga and Uchiha have made it clear that we are not meant to be. The lesson has been repeated in lives, this one and the next. Do you understand that, Daughter?" Fugaku demanded. "If you refuse my request of an Uchiha and Hyuuga alliance. Than I have no choice but to place my bid on Uchiha clan," Shurrei demanded. "I shall become the heir to the Uchiha. As the eldest child to the head of household it is my right as well as my responsiblity! With my first act, I declare Itachi and Sasuke as bastards and with that they are no longer entitled to the Uchiha's head! I ensure it for the sons of mine to come!" Shurrei ended. The clan had decided long ago on Itachi's birth that they would condemn Shurrei as a bastard and leave the head for Itachi. Shurrei had long agreed with her elders. But with this contract there was always the fear of Shurrei placing her bid back upon the family. An outraged group could do nothing against Shurrei's request. She had more claim to the head than Itachi did for she was the eldest chid. And as head she could do as she plased with her clan for it was her whims that controled the actions of the clan. "Meeting adjourned," Shurrei whispered dispersing the clan. Shurrei was in complete control._**

**The next day, Itachi wanted to train with Sasuke. Shurrei obivoulsy would keep an eye on both of the Uchiha brothers so she went along wiht them. Sasuke ran out of the door first and Itachi slowly followed. When Shurrei was heading out the door to follow him, she was stop by Mikoto. Itachi decided to wait for Shurrei. "Father told me about last nights events," Mikoto whispered. "That has nothing to do with you, Mikoto," Shurrei muttered rudely. "It has everything to do with me!" Mikoto screamed. "Do you know what your Father has done for this family! Why can't you except fate!? If only you were the son your Father wanted!" Mikoto cried. Shurrei's tempered had now risen to it's highest extent. "Do you really think that if I was a boy, like Father wanted, I would complete the task assigned to me!? Do you think I would kill my own brother!?" Shurrei yelled. "It would be different!" Mikoto said angrily. "Different?! Nothing in this life and the next could change what I feel for my brother!" Shurrei shouted. Mikoto could no longer hold her anger in struck Shurrei across the cheek. Through Shurrei's veiled face, Itachi knew that the blow had struck blood. "YOU WERE A MISTAKE! I NEVER WANTED YOU! NO ONE WANTS YOU! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!" Mikoto screamed. She was panting with rage and all Shurrei did was stare at her. "Onee-chan!" Itachi screeched. He ran to Shurrei side trying to get her to stand up. Shurrei slowly stood up and took Itachi's hand. "Mikoto, you will regret your words," Shurrei said seriously. Itachi looked dazed at both Mikoto and Shurrei. "Go to Sasuke. I'll be there later," Shurrei ordered calmly. Itachi listened to his sister and raced out the door. Something was definitely wrong.**

**Sasuke was happily playing in the sandbox when Itachi arrived at the training site. "Sorry I'm late Sasuke," Itachi apologized. "It's nothing, Nii-chan," Sasuke replied. There was a rustle in the leaves. Itachi distantly heard the sounds of feet rumbling near the brambles. "Phase One Complete," someone muttered. Out of the trees, three attackers spring upon the unsuspecting brothers. A white haired teenaged boy grabs Sasuke. "Phase Two Complete," the white haired muttered. "Nii-san!" Sasuke screeched. "Leave him alone!" Itachi screamed. He raced to the aid of his little brother, when felt a moments pain and his world went black.**

**Itachi woke up to the cries of Sasuke's tears. "I see the little boy is awake," a darked haired woman said impaitently. "Brother, I'm scared," Sasuke whispered. The darked haired lady put her hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Quiet, you baby," she commanded. "DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Itachi shouted angrily. The darked haired woman expression turned sour. She raised her hand as if to slap Itachi but she never finished the act. "That's enough, Tsukiyama," the figure ordered. Itachi saw that this Shurrei! "I here. What do you want?" Shurrei questioned rudely. "Orochimaru-sama wants your sharingan, Konoha-sama," Tsukiyama answered. "That is no reason to get my brothers invovled," Shurrei continued. "It was a good plan, though. Brought you staright to us," Tsukiyama portested drawing her katana from her sheath. Shurrei did the same. Itachi saw for the first time his sister's strength as a shinobi. Shurrei raced across the room striking with the swiftness of a hawk. Tsukiyama followed suit. A moment later the results were shown. Tsukiyama had a deep wound across her cheek. Shurrei's veil fell to the floor. Itachi now saw why his sister wore a veil. Her face was covered with what seemed like seals. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" Shurrei shouted loudly. Itachi saw Tsukiyama's eye grow wide with terror. The next thing Itachi knew Tsukiyama was lying on the ground, her hands clutching her head. "Red Moon. two brothers. which?" Tsukiyama kept repeating. The sight of Tsukiyama was terrifying. Shurrei sat down next to Itachi and Sasuke placing her hand above Sasuke's right eye and Itachi's left. "Gift of blood shared by blood," Shurrei recited. Itachi felt a pain sore through Shurrei's hand into his eye. It stopped suddenly. "Nee-san, what was that?" Itachi asked. Shurrei merely pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke had closed his eyes during the jutsu and now that his eyes were open, Itachi saw clearly what Shurrei meant. Sasuke's eyes were now longer grey. They were now Shurrei's dark oynx eyes. "I must leave you now, Itachi," Shurrei said rapidly and fled the scene. Something troubling was coming into fluishion.**


	17. Death

**Itachi raced after his sister. She was heading for the Valley of the Ends. She was standing on the statue of Hashirama and a mask figure standing on Madara. They were in the middle of a conversation. Itaci stayed silent in the bushes hoping that he was not seen. "Shurrei-sama, please don't do this," the mask figure pleaded. "I'm sorry," Shurrei apologized. Itachi strained his ears to hear what more they were saying. As he took a step forward he stepped onto a few dried twigs making a cracking sound. "Itachi!" Shurrei gasped. The mask figure turned in rage to know that Itachi was there. He unsheathed his katana and raced to Itachi's location. "Kisama!" the figure screamed at the top of his lungs. Itachi was paralized with far. He couldn't move. All he could do was wait. And wait. And wait. He saw his detah approaching him. The blade came. Itachi closed his eyes not wanting to see the end result of the figures onslot. Itachi heard the blade meet its target and yet he felt no pain. He opened his eyes. instead of the blade being lodged in Itachi it found it new sheath in Shurrei. The figure looked just as shocked as Itachi did. "DON'T YOU EVER HARM MY BROTHER!" Shurrei commanded. "GET OUT OF HERE" Shurrei ordered. The figure did as he was told. Itachi caught Shurrei before she fell to the ground. "Itachi, I am the true villain. Please, forgive me?" Shurrei begged. For the first time in Itachi's life, Itachi saw Shurrei cry. "I forgive you, Onee-chan," Itachi repsonded. "Arigato. . . . ." Shurrei whispered. Shurrei body began to grow cold. "Nee-san!" Itachi muttered. Tears were streaming down his face now. Shurrei eyes were still open but they stared balnkly at they sky. Itachi had now lost the one person he truly loved. Shurrei was dead and nothing that Itachi did would ever bring her back. **


	18. Reunited Final Ending

**Sasuke was finally cornered**.**Itachi would finally scare Sasuke into believing only the worst in him. This was the only way that Sasuke would transform from that dependent little boy into a startling man. Sasuke searched for a way out his his trap but it was useless. Itachi knew so himself. Itachi had resigned himself to his fate long ago. It was Shurrei's plan. Shurrei. Master Puppeteer. Grand Regent of the Fourth Hokage (She would have been made the Fifth had she not declined the offer). But most importantly, Beloved Sister. Itachi knew how Sasuke felt. To be played by the person you loved my dearly. He couldn't help but be betrayed. Poor Shisui. Itachi could not help but hate the man even though he knew that it wasn't Shisui's fault. It was Shurrei who had ordered him to commit the deed and Shisui probably had more guts than Itachi did for he carried out the act amiably. Itachi would falter. How could he kill her. How could he? Shurrei was even worse but he couldn't bring himself to hate. "Hate will bring you nothing, Itachi. If you can control your feelings. Fate will be kind to you," Shurrei advised some time before her death. If only he had listened. It was she who had signed her own family's death warrant. He was certain. Dewdrops that fall unto the lake will start a rippling affect. That certainly was true. It was _he _who killed Shisui. Oh how he missed her. She had loved him more than his own Mother. She who cherished his one dream more than anything. _"Shurrei, I will soon be reunited with you," _he thought most lovingly.**

**He reached forward ready to pull Sasuke's onyx eyes out of their home. He corrected himself. _Shurrei's_ eyes. He remembered the days when Sasuke was known as 'Grey eyes' when he was younger. His dark eyes were a parting gift from the sister Sasuke could never appreciate. Closer. Closer. He stopped. He meditated. Was this what he wanted? _Little Brother..... _He loved his brother. Sometimes he though of him only as a replacement for Shurrei. But at this moment. He saw Sasuke as he was. He smirked and.... poked his brother's forehead like he used to when he was younger and times were much more simple. Sasuke was stunned and just stood there staring in a state of shock. Itachi felt his body lurch and he gave way to the pain that had ravished his body. He fell. **

**As he lay there waiting for death to come for him, he thought solely on one thing. Shurrei, Dearest Shurrei. The only happy thing awaiting him after death. He couldn't bear to face his murdered family. Shurrei would, no matter what he did, would forgive him. When Madara first met him, Madara described him as "obsessed". He tried to laugh but all that came out was blood. Obsessions were a common thing in the Uchiha Clan. Itachi felt his body go slowly go numb. He started gasped for breath. His heartbeat slowed. He couldn't think straight. He saw his dead Mother. Mother had driven herself into insanity sometime after Shurrei died. she felt so guilty for her daughter's dark childhood. She claimed that Shurrei haunted her. Mikoto was always kind to Sasuke because she had felt guilty for the way she treated her eldest child. Sasuke was Shurrei in appearance if not in personality. Although Itachi never approved of his Mother's reasoning but he felt grateful that Sasuke didn't have to endure what he and Shurrei had to go through.**

**And there she was. Ebony black hair let down (the way that the Fourth Hokage, Minato, liked it). Her once downtrodden eyes now glowed with happiness. It seemed that death had brought her the happiness she never got in life. He felt that she was happy to see him. Her soft eyes looked at him with pure love. Dressed in her black kimono that suited her so well. She smiled at him tenderly, arms outstretched. He was three-years-old again. Happy. Radiant. Smiling. "Onee-san!" he shouted as he ran to her. He embraced her tightly and she the same. "You've made me proud, Itachi. I love you," Shurrei said contently. "Shurrei...." he said happily burrowing deeply into her warm arms. **

**"S-Shurrei....." Itachi silently mouthed. His breath left his body. His heart stopped. It was all over. Death had done him a great favor. He died content and one might think...... happy.**

**

* * *

**

**Tobi carried Itachi's body to local shrine. The symbol on the entrance showed who the owner was: the Uchiha Clan. Madara carried the body tenderly because it was a cherished body. "Is it done?" a woman's voice questioned. He nodded. "Give him to me," she ordered. He did as he was told and set Itachi's dead body gently into the woman's grasp. She closed his eyes. He looked peaceful in his sleeping state. She tucked away parts of his hair that stuck out. She sang softly to him "Little Brother, where may you be?". The song was full of sorrow and mourning. Her voice was sweet and sharp. She cradled the corpse like a baby. Her eyes constantly on Itachi. Staring at the corpse willing it to come alive. He decided to leave. He didn't want to bother with her. As he turned to leave the woman said, "Madara-". "This is the first time in twelve years that I have been able to hold my baby Brother". "Shurrei-,"he began. He stopped. Shurrei, who could stare death right in the eye and defy it, was crying. He thought of her an iron will and for that he respected her and feared her but human was she. "I'll look after Sasuke. I promise". And he left without further thought or deed. **

**_She paid him to attention and carried on with her lullaby. That sorrowful lullaby. "One day," she thought. "Your dreams will be realized and I can finally join you. Soon, brother. Soon". _  
**


End file.
